Evening Wanderings
by ahack6
Summary: Puck and Sabrina go flying... and it ends in fluff. A new type of oneshot I'm trying out - more descriptive and subtle. R&R!


**Just a little oneshot. I was feeling very fuzzy yesterday, and this little plot bunny popped into my head and wrote itself out on my laptop. Then I deleted it. T_T So I'm rewriting it. Hopefully it'll tide people over while I work on my writer's block issue...**

**You can totally tell who the characters are, even when I only use pronouns. I like this how these things are written. They're more... profound.**

* * *

><p>He lept from the porch, huge pink wings snapping from his back and extending to catch a gust of warm summer air. As he flapped them, he rocketed higher and higher into the flawlessly blue sky. This place, the endless expanse of air and color, was where he felt most free. He <em>loved <em>flying. He didn't know why humans were too stupid to evolve wings, because they were seriously missing out.

Feeling dangerous, he retracted his wings and did a nosedive down to the ground, extending them again seconds before he would have crashed, and whooping with delight as he did so. Exhilarating was a profound understatement.

Inside, she heard the cry of delight and set down her book. Curious. Wasn't he supposed to be working on homework?

She found herself walking out the door, yelling at him about the schoolwork as an excuse to see his face again. She was always finding those little loopholes.

He merely stuck his tongue out and rocketed higher, the wind slicking his hair back and tugging at his cheeks. He did a spiral, then a loop-de-loop, but mostly for the attention. A faint blush crept up his cheeks as he realized her big sapphire eyes were following his every move, full of jealousy and longing.

She wanted to be up there, that much was obvious. He just didn't know how _much._ She had always longed for freedom, for the chance to just let go of all of her pressing problems. Seeing him so carefree left her heart aching.

With a sigh and a mental toss of a reputation, he dove down and scooped her up, not being able to bear that adorably envious expression of hers any longer. Also, it might have had something to do with the way he got to hold her close.

At first, she cried out loud, struggling a little with shock. But when she realized that she was flying- much higher than she usually did- her irritated expression softened to one of wonder, then to exultation. Her peals of laughter struck chords in his four thousand year old being that hadn't been struck since... since... He didn't know when.

But because he didn't want to seem _too_ soft, he let out a very sarcastic, 'Whoops...' and dropped her. She screamed the whole way down, until he caught her seconds before what would have been her death. She then threatened bodily harm, but neither took it seriously because she was smiling.

The pair messed around outside for a while after that- she was dropped eight more times, and begged for more-, and by the time they were finally done, almost every member of the family was looking out the window, watching them. Some were grinning, some were grinding their teeth, some were laughing, but all were simply relieved they weren't fighting, as was the usual occurrance on boring days such as these.

When he tired of carrying her around, he descended slowly, taking the time to breathe in the fresh air. When her feet touched the ground, a look of such sadness and submission clouded her expression he felt extraordinarily guilty. But if he continued to lug her around up there, either his arms would fall off or he'd accidentially drop her- and would not be able to save her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, he found her sitting on the crest of the small hill the old lady's house was situated upon. She was watching the sunset, its golden light reflected with a burning passion in her sapphire irises. She looked strangely alien, bathed in the unnatural glow, her hair set off by the setting sun and her eyes reflective of its light. She radiated calm and cool, as well as a bit of wisdom.<p>

He could not resist.

At his offer, she looked confused. Go somewhere? With _him, _of all people? She could say no. She probably _should_ say no. But the butterflies that took flight in her stomach and the blush that threatened to invade her cheeks overwhelmed her, and suddenly she was agreeing, and standing, and being wrapped in his arms as he took off.

She swore she wouldn't admit to anyone that she had never felt safer.

His wings buzzed in a soft monotone overhead as they darted above tall pine trees and skimmed across the surface of a narrow river. Sunlight bathed everything in a cozy glow, the clouds were light fluffy pink scraps of cotton candy, and both felt a profound sense of contentment.

Soon, as the sun was drooping further down the sky and their small town was merely a twinkle of lights in the background, he finally dropped them off at a ledge off of a steep cliffside. It was a picturesque view. Everywhere she looked, her breath was taken away. She had never realized that a place she had once hated could be so... beautiful.

He, on the other hand, had been here many times, and knew about the stark gorgeousness such sunsets provided. But he had never really stopped to take a good look at... well... _her. _He'd always known that she was pretty in her headstrong, fiercely determined sort of way. But watching her stare at the landscape in silence gave him a chance to see other things. As much as he knew she would never admit it, she had a simple side, a soft spot for love and beauty, and it showed as she drank in their surroundings.

Cautiously, he asked if she liked it. She turned to him, her cerulean eyes brimming with questions and emotions, and replied with a simple, 'Duh.'

The answer was so like her, so fitting to the composition of her very being, he couldn't help but grin, and tell her that he'd known she would. The glow of red from the setting sun preveted him from seeing her firey blush, though.

Finally, the last sliver of the sun's crescent gave in to the mountains in the distance, and all that remained was a pink- and orange-streaked sky. She reflected on how the adults were probably going to kill them when they returned, but neither dwelled on it too long.

It also helped that he leaned in and kissed her at that moment. She responded as she normally would, with a little yelp of surprise, and pulled back. But she did not punch him, or even give him a bruise, and he took that as a good sign. Then, thoroughly embarrassed, he picked her up and lept off of the ledge.

The little adventure had been successful, he reasoned. After all, he'd made a move- though he would still blame it on a certain puberty virus-, and though he would have to avoid her for a while, the tingling on his lips was worth it. She felt exactly the same way, though she was beginning to regret not punching him. She'd basically just ruined her reputation just as much as he had.

Not that either of them minded.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the plotbunny has been fed. Sigh. <strong>

**Review, review review! I know it's OOC- though hopefully MB will do something like this in the 9th book- and I know the pronoun thing gets a bit repetitive, but, again, I've read stories like this and really enjoyed them, so I tried my hand at it. **

**Thanks for bothering to read! ~A**


End file.
